Luna of the Silver Mist
by Lonlystone
Summary: Luna made a horrible mistake when she ate the mythical Zoan fruit model Kitsune. One that cost her everything from her home to her family to her freedom. Now trapped as a lowly pet a literal run in with the small furry doctor of the Strawhat Pirates, she finds herself with a chance to rebuild what she lost. Only this time she she'll protect it with all the power.


Luna walked beside the man who called himself her owner with her head hung low. He had been her master for a year, had been forcing her into the place of a pet since he had trapped her in her zoan form. She had been 'trained' for months and this was her big day. The day that the man who she served presented her to the public as his one of a kind animal that served only him.

One of a kind was putting it mildly. In her zoan form she was only as tall as an average mans waist. Four long strong legs started off pure white but darkened until it melted with the almost metallic silver of her lean body. In fact the only other time the gray fur showed any other colors was of the tips of her ears, around her muzzle, and at the top of each of nine large tails that trailed behind her. The glacier blue there matched her eyes when she was happy. Though that had not happened since her imprisonment.

A tug at her golden leash forced her attention away from her memories. "Koshira, show these common folk your beauty." She walked forward and flared her tales with her head held high. a practiced motion she hated with all her heart. The crowd clapped and praised her owner for his fine pet even as he pulled her forward to parade her more. Hours later as she walked beside the carriage that would lead then back to her gilded cage her owner made a mistake.

The carriage hit a young boy who hadn't been paying attention. The child was a zoan like herself, a reindeer who had been reading intently before being thrown a few feet forward as he was struck from behind. "What on earth?" Her owner climbed from his seat inside and laughed when he saw the child. "Another unique pet? Wonderful." The poor child was still recovering from his hit so he didn't see the man come closer and with a hit he was out cold.

Now before she was imprisoned Luna was a proud warrior. She was the strongest martial artist to be trained by her temple and she was the only west blue native to ever rise to hold the name guardian within the priesthood. She was also a big sister who had watched her family be killed because they were in that way so when she witnessed the cruel way her owner treated the child she pulled at the leash that tied her to the carriage.

With a sharp snap the golden links snapped and she charged at the man her mouth catching on the small reindeer's blue bag and ripping him from the mans hand. She landed on the other side with all the grace a kitsune was known for and turned to glare at the man. "Koshira! Enough bring him to me." He ordered but she only growled. "You stupid animal. I'll teach you to listen to your master." He drew a pistol from his coat and began to fire as she ran.

Between her natural speed and her training he only managed to clip her shoulder than she disappeared into the forest. She found a secluded clearing and settled on the ground curled around the small reindeer. Up close he was only a head or so shorter than herself yet he still fit snugly against her lean body. She rests her head in the boys lap protectively and wrapped her tails around them both.

Hours later she was woken by a small yelp and her body was on its feet in a second looking around for danger. Finding none she turned back to see the small boy hiding backward behind a tree. Wide eyes where trained on her. Ears flattened against her head and tails lowering to the ground she backed away slowly. 'I did not mean to frighten you young one.' She wasn't expecting the young reindeer to understand her but small ears twitched and he slowly walked forward.

"Who are you?" He asked softly still weary. 'I am Blade Luna of the west blue.' she lay down to make him feel a bit more comfortable. " I'm Tony Chopper. What happened?" she couldn't help the snarl that left her muzzle. 'That disgusting man hit you with his carriage. He likes rare animals and when he saw you he tried to take you. I know what it is like to lose one's freedom so I got you away from him.'

He thought for a moment before smiling and walking forward to rub her head. "Thank you for saving me." Luna purred softly and nudged his cheek. 'Think nothing of it little one. However you should go. That man will be hunting for us soon.' he nodded but froze when he saw her blood soaked fur. "You hurt?" he whimpered and she nuzzled him again.

'I will be fine.' she said in a soothing voice "But I'm a doctor, at least let me look at it." she shook her head softly. 'The wound is to close to my collar. It's made of sea stone that is designed to keep me in this form. It may hurt you.' He bit his lip before smiling. "Then come back to my ship. Franky and Usopp can get that off of you and then i can look at your shoulder."

She watched the boy unsure for a few moments before giving into his large eyes. 'Very well young one. Lead the way.' She fallowed Chopper until she heard shouting then before she could hold him back Chopper was running through the last few trees and jumping into the arms of a raven haired man while a red haired woman sighed in what looked like relief. "Thank goodness Chopper. Robin heard a rummer about you being hit by a card and taken into the woods by a fox. We were worried." the woman scolded him.

Chopper rubbed the back of his head before jumping down. "But Nami that happened. I even made a new friend." He turned back to where Luna was watching from behind the foliage. "Luna they won't hurt you. Please come out." Hesitantly she stepped forward and revealed herself. "Whoa cool. That fox has nine tails!" The raven yelled as Luna walked closer. "This is Blade Luna, she was the one who saved me after her owner hit me. Luna this is Nami and Luffy."

She ducked her head under the enthusiastic petting of Luffy. 'Nice to meet you.' she said as she bowed her head respectively. "She said it was nice to meet you. Luna was hurt when she saved me and she's stuck in that form until someone gets her collar off. Can we help her?" Luffy looked up surprised. "You mean she's human?" he asked shocked only for Chopper to nod.

Luna yelped when she was suddenly being cradled by the man. "What are we waiting for Let's go." She had an excellent view of Nami and Chopper sharing a glance before fallowing the boy. A ship came up and they waved to the same group as they came into sight. "Hey you found Chopper." A long nosed boy said happily before turning to Luffy and yelping at the sight of her. "Ahh a fox!" he yelled.

Luffy laughed as he let Luna down where she shook herself. "This is Luna she saved Chopper." again she bowed even as more people joined them. Soon she had been introduced to the entire crew. Franky, a hulking man with blue hair. Kneeled down to look at her collar and nodded. "I have a laser that can cut it but she would have to be really still." He looked to Chopper to translate but it was unneeded. At his words Luna closed her eyes and froze.

There was a moment of surprise before the sound of screeching mettle made her ears fold back against her head and in seconds the coller had fallen to the grass below. Her eyes flew open as her strength returned to her. With a deep breath she let herself change from her vixen form to her human form much to the shock of the nine pirates.

Long white hair and pale skin replaced fur while her lean body was covered in a long white dress, a long cut in the material revealed the silver throwing knives that where attached to her thigh. When the transformation was done she couldn't stop herself from spinning around in a small circle.

"Oh i was beginning to think i would be trapped in that form forever." She laughed happily only to be greeted by silence. Looking up she found that while most of the crew where watching her in surprise Sanji was on the ground knocked unconscious by a nose bleed and Luffy had stars in his eyes. "Join my crew?!" the straw hat boy yelled to the sky.


End file.
